Kissing Zombies
by xoxCrAzYxox
Summary: What happens when the whole school is taken over? Will Harry be able to save them? R&R.
1. Dream

Kissing Zombies

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing blah… JKR owns all…except for the story line!

**A/N**: I know this may seem as a weird story, but my friend gave me this idea and I wanted to try it out. So please don't say anything about how horrible and completely mental this is until you read it.

So here it is….

**Chapter One: **

"We need to plan" a cold voice said.

"Yes Master. Where shall we go? Who shall we…" another asked.

"ENOUGH! We need to somehow get into Hogwarts for our plan to work. But how?" the first asked.

"Well Master we could always…"

"I got it! Dumbledore must leave school for this… hmmmm we'll trick him! That's it. Then we'll begin by possessing Minerva McGonagall. Before we even have time to say '_Avada Kedavra_' the whole school will be under our power. We'll have an army and Harry Potter will finally be OURS!"

Harry Potter woke suddenly his scar stinging sweat dripping down his face and bed sheets tangled up. He was breathing hard and let out deep rattling breaths. He furiously untangled himself from the sheets and sat up. He felt around his bedside table for his glasses and slipped them on. Then he ran over to his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up Ron!"

Ron stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Wha?" he asked stupidly.

"Ron! I.. I had a dream."

"That's nice Mum" Ron closed his eyes again.

"Ron! I'm serious! It was about Voldemort I think he is planning on taking control of Hogwarts!" He whispered fast.

"Pretty rainbows and flying pigs!" He said and rolled over.

Harry stared at him strangely before returning to his bed. He'll have to tell him in the morning.

Just then Ron, realizing that it was Harry who had been talking to him, woke up. "Hey Harry. When did you get up?"

"Ron. I had a really important dream and my life could be at stake yet again and all you can think of was rainbows and flying pigs," Harry said giving Ron a look.

"Well what was it about?" Ron said cheeks and ears growing as red as his hair even in the lack of light.

Harry re-explained the dream in a bit more detail. When he was done Ron said, "Harry that is intense! We need to tell Hermione but most likely she'll say 'Harry tell Dumbledore'"

"Yeah but what if Dumbledore isn't there? What happens if Dumbledore is gone tomorrow? What if the first of Voldemort's plan has already come true?"

"I'm not sure Harry."

"Well then I guess we'll have to figure this out ourselves."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**So? What did everyone think? Is it good enough to become a story? **

**What will happen next? What will happen to Harry and his friends?**

**R&R**


	2. Dumbledore's Gone

**Disclaimer**: Own Nothing… don't sue.

Kissing Zombies

**Chapter 2: **

Harry woke up immediately with the feeling of dread, deep in his skin. He had a feeling that today was the start of it all. What Voldemort wanted to come true was going to happen. But Harry wasn't going to let him succeed in getting him. He wouldn't give up that easily.

He just wouldn't.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked pulling on his robes and attempting to find his other shoe. "I swear I put it _right_ here!"

"I dunno Ron. I just have a… feeling. A feeling that Voldemort's plan is just starting as we speak."

"Don't worry Harry, well tell Hermione and head straight over to Dumbledore's office." Ron picked up his covers and threw them on the floor. "Where the bloody hell is it?"

"Ok Ron." Secretly Harry was thinking that it was too late. _'We're on our own now. No one's here to help us.' _ Harry was torn from his thoughts by a triumphant Ron yelling, "I found it! The little bugger was under my bed the whole time!"

-----

The two of them headed down to the Common Room. They saw Hermione on one of the crimson overstuffed couches trying to put the finishing touches on her potions essay.

"I hope you two did well on this essay." She started upon seeing them. "Snape has always been out to get you, now it's a new term and almost NEWT time so you really should be picking up on the schoolwork."

"Hermione!" Ron whined, "It was 3 bloody feet long! I wrote as big as I could! After all who really cares what the properties of a Murtlap Essence are!"

"Ronald! That is a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, which are yellow in color. It Soothes and heals cuts and other wounds!" Hermione exclaimed. **(A/N: taken from H.P. Lexicon. A really great website!) **

"Oh that's great Hermione!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ok." Harry finally interrupted. " I have to tell you something Hermione."

"Ok Harry, what's wrong?"

"Lets start walking to Dumbledore's office, before we are too late."

"Late for what?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry ignored her comment and headed out of the portrait hole. Harry explained everything to Hermione on their way.

"Could it really be true?"

"I dunno."

"But Voldemort can come in here! Hogwarts is the safest place ever!"

"But he has before. I don't think we can be too sure anymore. Not since he has rised to power again."

They headed to Dumbledore's office and knocked. "Come in," said a female voice.

They did only to see McGonagall sitting at Dumbledore's desk.

"Professor, where is Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"Why he has left only for a couple days. It seems that there has been some trouble at the Ministry. Professor Dumbledore went to help out."

"Oh no. Professor we have a real problem."

"Well you can tell me Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore has left me in charge. I assure you that what ever you have to say that you may need help with I can help you."

"Well you see Professor.." he started but got interrupted by McGonagall saying, "Oh dear! I forgot! Mr. Potter please stay here. I need to get something Professor Dumbledore wished to show you. Be back in a jiff." And she left the room.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll just wait.." Ron said.

"We're too late. Dumbledore's gone, McGonagall is going to be under thier power…"

They looked at each other. "McGonagall!" they yelled, and ran after her.

**A/N: So? How was it! YAWN Must sleep now but please review!**

**Next chapter will be more interesting I promise!**

**Review? It's only a click away!**

**Please?**


	3. McGonagall and Ron doomed

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing… JKR owns all.

**A/N: **Before going on with the next chapter I'm wondering… does anyone like this story? If not, I'm not going to waste me time writing this if no one will review. So if you do like it please review and tell me!

Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall headed down the hallway to her office. _I really hope that book helps Potter. Whatever could it be for? _She opened the heavy wooden door and headed over to her desk.

"Now where did I put that book?" she asked herself. As she rummaged through the many paper on her desk consisting of students homework from the night before which she hadn't even bothered to check, and memos from other teachers.

Just then with a loud 'BANG' her door burst open. Startled she turned rather fast and saw a hooded figure standing there. She automatically grabbed her wand and was just about to mutter the stunning spell her wand flew out of her hand and into his…or it's.

"Who are you? What do you want?" McGonagall yelled at the figure still standing there holding her wand. He headed up to her and kissed her.

It all happened so fast McGonagall didn't have time to think or give a swift kick in groin area. _What in the world… _

Then her emotions changed. She felt different. _Must obey… Must obey Master. _

"Now Minerva go around kissing as many students as you can in Hogwarts and you will be rewarded greatly."

"Yes Master." She said. The masked figure nodded obviously pleased and headed over to the fireplace to floo himself away.

--------------------------------

Shoes banging on the cold stone floor. Panting. "Come on you guys!" Harry encouraged leading them. Hermione and Ron close behind.

"We're coming Harry! I don't think I can _possibly_ run faster!" Hermione groaned trying to pick up the pace. Ron didn't say anything. He was trying very hard to _breathe_.

"Hurry up! We're going to be too late!" Harry said anxiously.

They came to a screeching halt down the hall form McGonagall's office. "Well go on!" Hermione said giving Harry a slight push.

Harry began walking down the hall. When McGonagall came out of her office. He was going to scream and warn her, but something stopped him. She had weird looking eyes…like all the light was drained from them. She didn't look the same either. "Harry!" Hermione whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Look at her Hermione!" Harry said. Hermione took a quick look and nodded. "Too late." Harry muttered, "Too late."

Ron seemed to have missed this conversation. Headed over to McGonagall. "Professor!" He called. She didn't hear him, so he headed over to her.

"Professor!" Ron called as he walked to her. She turned to him and glared with cold eyes.

"Ron! No!" Hermione called. Too late. Ron was right in front of McGonagall.

"He's doomed!" Harry said. "We're doomed!"

McGonagall walked up to Ron and kissed him. "Um… EW." Hermione said.

"Gross!" Harry made a face. He watched Ron's eyes turn cold and become evil. His best friend was gone. "Oh No! That's not good!" Harry said.

"That must be how they posse other people!" Hermione exclaimed trying to figure this out. "Harry hurry lets go _now_!"

Harry and Hermione ran as quietly as possible away from the two people who had turned evil in a matter of minutes.

----------------------------------------

**So? Please review if you want me to continue this story! It's only a little click away!**


End file.
